


Pride is a Fickle Virtue

by minint



Series: Omegaverse Cravings [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Tom, Biting, Delta!Matt, Extended aboverse, Gamma!Edd, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Nesting, Sigma!Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minint/pseuds/minint
Summary: Hey its my first abo postAnd it uses the extended aboverse dynamics. So if you get confused go to @/omegaverse-hierarchy on tumblr for info.Anyway enjoy dudes





	Pride is a Fickle Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of info going in-
> 
> Jupiter Dynamics are Alpha, Gamma and Epsilon.
> 
> Gamma so are essentially less aggressive Alphas. They won mates with sweetness. 
> 
> Epsilons are absent in this fic.
> 
> Diana Dynamics are Delta and Beta.
> 
> Deltas are much like betas, but do not have a claiming scent like betas. Rather, Deltas are highly empathic, and can even predict heats accurately.
> 
> Juno Dynamics are Iota, Sigma and Omega.
> 
> Iotas are only mentioned in this. Essentially they don't nest and have shorter heats, that what you need for this
> 
> Sigman are aggressive Omegas. They are not very submissive, and prefer independence.
> 
> I hope that gave you enough info.

God dammit, it’s mid-February. Why’s it so hot?

 

Scratch that. It was 10 degrees outside. It was cold, as winters should be.

 

Tord was the one who was hot. 

 

In heat, more accurately. 

 

Being a member of one of the Juno Dynamics never really bothered Tord, for the most part. Being in heat was when it got bad. 

 

To make his heats worse, he had them almost as bad as your typical Omega. It was the Iotas who got it easy. They didn't even nest.

 

But Sigmas did.

 

So here he is, instinctively building a blanket fort with the floor made of pillows. Nesting never really did much for Tord, it was more instinct drive.

 

Living with two Jupiters made it worse. 

 

Edd was a Gamma, one of the only dynamics known for their sweetness. Tom was a straight up Alpha. Being near either of them during heats was hard. A Jupiter's scent always made slick run down his legs at a much faster rate. 

 

Tord never found the point in mating. Heats were bad, yes, but most of his fellow Juno friends, such as Pat, another Sigma; he mated his boyfriend, Paul, an Alpha, to keep his heats more manageable. Not to say Pat didn’t love Paul, but that was his primary reasons for letting Paul mate him.

 

What a shame.

 

Tord was so focused on his nest that he didn't' hear the door to the nesting room open. He didn't notice the Delta and Alpha standing in the doorway as he built his nest. He didn't clue in until he heard Matt say “I told him take vacation during his heat..”

 

Immediately Tord’s head snapped around to see Tom and Matt looking at him. Matt gave him a sympathetic look, Deltas were pretty well known for their empathic capabilities. Tom, however, looked at him with an almost unreadable expression. But Tord knew what it meant, he’d seen it too many times before.

 

_ He’s trying to stay calm near a Juno in heat. _

 

“Are you two going to stand there awkwardly or are you going to let me ride out my heat? Just being able to smell Tom is making things worse for me right now,” Tord wasn't exactly lying. Tom may not have been releasing pheromones, but the lingering smell of coriander that came with Tom’s presence was riling up his heat-driven anxiety. Tom should’ve known to be careful, Alphas have very distinct spice-like scents.

 

“You need help. This is the fifth heat you’ve tried to ‘ride out’ on your own. Do you know how hard it is for me and Edd to have to sit around trying to keep ourselves from chasing your fucking heat-exasperated scent throughout the house? This ends now.”

 

Tom took a step into the room, Tord took one back. Matt left the two to their own devices. There was no way he’d be able to stop them. Deltas didn’t have a calming scent like Betas had. 

 

Tom grabbed Tord by his arm, dragging the small struggling Norksi into his room. Once there Tom picked Tord up and plopped him on his bed.

 

“Now Tord, I need you to tell me. Do you want me to help, or would you rather me get Edd? Either way, your heat is getting taken care of.” 

 

Tord growled at this. Knowing Tom, he’d end up getting poked fun at from him about this for the next however long. If he got Edd, well he’d keep going to Matt so he could set up his room in the most overbearing way possible..

 

_ Do I protect my pride from begging, or do I protect it from doting? _

 

Tord chose the quickest option. 

 

“Just fuck me, Jehova’s.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Tord felt his pants and boxers being taken off, then his hoodie; it was agonizingly slow. Once Tom got around to his own clothes, Tord sat up and stopped him.

 

“Let me do it. You’re taking too long, dammit.”

 

Tom raised his hands in mock defeat and let Tord rip off his clothes. Once undressed, Tom pushed Tord back down onto the bed, climbing overtop him. He lined himself up to the Sigma’s vagina, and gave him a look of reassurance before gently pushing in. He knew Tord was a virgin, he’d known him during high school, even on his first heat he refused help. Tord was a man of pride. Tom knew he wouldn’t give in easily. 

 

Tord looked quite uncomfortable while trying to adjust to Tom’s length. He probably should've chosen Edd, or even asked Matt for this one. He forgot Tom, being an Alpha, not only had a very long dick, but he had some girth too.

 

Once to the hilt, Tom allowed a substantial grace period for Tord to adjust to him. Once he looked comfortable enough, Tom pressed his chest onto Tord’s a bit harder, so as to grab his attention and receive the go-ahead. Tord gave a nervously confident nod as his signal.

 

Tom began with slow, shallow thrusts. In the beginning Tord was quiet, a look of pure discomfort on his face. That soon began to melt as he adjusted to what he was getting, leaving a face flushed red, softly gasping every time Tom thrusted in.

 

The Alpha above Tord began to speed up, thrusting in deeper each time. This prompted Tord to respond with louder gasps that began fading into breathy moans. After a few moments of that, Tord’s moans grew louder and clearer. This prompted Tom to thrust deeper still, subconsciously wanting to see this Sigma break and submit to him, the Alpha. The top of the food chain.

 

Tord, blinded by pleasure, didn't notice Tom’s knot begin to swell. He forgot Tom even had one until it pushed its way in, locking onto his rim, binding the two together.

 

“F-Faen, Tom! Motherfucker,” Tord was frustrated, he was trying to move himself so Tom’s knot wasn't so uncomfortable to take. But of course Tom had to hold him in place.

 

“Tell me what you want, and I’ll see about you getting it,” a low voice growled in Tord’s ear.

 

“Nnggh, Tom. Ugh, push your knot in further. It hurts!”

 

“That's not how we ask, is it?”

 

“F-fu- Tom!”

 

“Ask, or you won’t receive.”

 

After a solid thirty seconds of trying to keep his pride, Tord broke. He caved when Tom wrapped his hand around his dick and began to stroke it, furthering his frustration.

 

“Alpha, please push your knot in further. I can’t take it while it’s in like that, it hurts..”

 

Tord didn’t even care if that’s what Tom wanted. That’s what the damn Jehova's Witness was getting.

 

But thank the founder of Communism, Tom pushed his knot in so it felt better.

 

Tord felt Tom’s knot deflate, cum filling his insides. He was just about done, the only thing left was his release, which was soon to come, until he felt a harsh bite where his neck met his shoulder. A claiming bite. So everyone knew Tom was the one who took Tord’s virginity. Thank god he didn’t bind them.. yet.

 

Tom gave Tord’s cock a few more strokes before he came, passing out almost immediately. Tom decided he would clean up later, and opted to lay down next to Tord and fall asleep himself; right now he had a Sigma to look after. 

  
Because if there was one thing he learned in high school Sex Ed, it was to never let your mate wake up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Are y'all proud of me for doing an actually decent smut??
> 
> If you have any confusion go to @/omegaverse-hierarchy on ze tumbles and click the link "The Ten Dynamics" in the description. You will get most of what you need there.
> 
> You can find a post about scents for each dynamic as well. But you'll need to dig through. They don't have a link.


End file.
